Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is problematic, both in the form of EMI radiated from electronic devices, and susceptibility of electronic devices to EMI from other sources. Conventionally, an electrically conductive chassis more or less completely surrounding electronic components and circuitry acts as a Faraday cage to shield the circuits from external EMI, and prevent EMI from escaping. Frequently, electronic circuits need cooling, which is often addressed with the use of one or more fans as air moving devices with impellers, usually electrically driven. An aperture large enough to support airflow into or out of an enclosure, and mounting of a fan, is often large enough to allow EMI to enter or exit the enclosure. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a solution which overcomes the drawbacks described above.